Thermosetting phenolic resins are created through a condensation reaction between phenol and formaldehyde in the presence of heat and an acid or base catalyst. Because thermoset phenolic resins are both infusible and insoluble to most chemicals they are generally used as chemical and heat resistant binders for molded resin products, adhesives and coatings. Unfortunately, during most manufacturing processes, as much as 5 percent of these thermoset phenolic resins end up as waste. Currently such waste is generally discarded as landfill. Since both phenol and formaldehyde are derivatives of petroleum and natural gas, whose availability has decreased recently, the cost of such waste has restricted the availability of these thermosetting resins. However, if the phenolic resin in such waste could be recovered, a significant supplement source of resin materials would be available for reuse.